The purpose of this study is to determine whether providing physical support, aids for self-regulation and pacing of interventions on the basis of infant response during handling for routine care reduces the incidence of oxygen desaturation, respiratory instability, decreased cerebral oxygenation, elevated intracranial blood volume, and behavioral signs of stress in very low birth weight infants. The interaction of handling procedure with gestational age and level of morbidity is also being examined.